


on our own (but not alone)

by ohmykhr (cheribell)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Best Friends, Elementary School, First Day of School, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheribell/pseuds/ohmykhr
Summary: Lambo and I-Pin open another new chapter in their lives together.





	on our own (but not alone)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my writing event on Tumblr and I didn't hate it, so I decided to post it. Who doesn't need a bit of Lambo and I-Pin in their lives?

‘‘Are you two excited for your first day in school?’‘ Nana beamed. The three of them were currently walking towards Namimori elementary school, both soon-to-be students holding Nana’s hand tightly. 

‘‘Nervous.’‘ I-Pin sighed, kicking a small rock on the road. She was unable to sleep properly last night from being so extremely nervous about today. 

Lambo laughed obnoxiously. ‘’Lambo isn’t nervous at all!’’ he shouted, ‘’I’m going to be the smartest and most popular in the class!’’

Nana laughed at the two, smiling down lovingly at her two adopted kids. Time had passed so quickly, she couldn’t believe how old the youngest two were.

‘‘Alright,’‘ she let go of their hands and took a step backwards, ‘‘Have a fun first day, Tsuna will pick you up after school.’‘

Lambo and I-Pin watched as she walked away, the reality settling in. They were on their own now. 

They were standing in front of the gate, other kids passing them with their parents and friends. Some of them were laughing but some of them were already crying, clinging onto their parents’ sleeves. Lambo suddenly felt like crying too, he missed his Mama already.

‘‘Lambo, no crying.’‘ I-Pin grabbed his hand, smiling at the reassuringly. 

Lambo wiped his eyes furiously, sticking his chin up pridefully. ‘’I wasn’t going to!’’ he protested, ‘’Sand flew in my eyes.’’

Nervously, they looked at the large building where they would be spending the next six years of their lives, but they knew everything was going to be okay. They didn’t have to face all of it alone, after all.


End file.
